Call me Roy
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: Riza had been working for Roy for years, but he only recently got up the courage to ask her out. She rejects immediately, but Roy will not take no for an answer. Rated T more for some mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own squat. Hope you like it anyway!

Roy Mustang looked out over the Ishvalan countryside. He had been here before, of course, but he never appreciated its beauty. Ever since he had regained his eyesight he couldn't help but look at things. He had accepted that he would never see again, but he couldn't say he was happy about it.

"General," Riza knocked on his door, but didn't wait for an answer before coming in. Mustang turned away from his window to smile at her.

"Captain!" he only smiled wider when she scowled.

"I'm not a captain yet, sir. As you should know." He did know, but he also knew how much it would annoy her if he called her that before her actual promotion.

"Well, I am not a General!"

"Brigadier General is too hard to say." She frowned at him, "You seem awfully perky today."

He didn't respond, but sat down on his chair. "I suppose it's just the weather. It's simply beautiful today."

"Well this might bring you down." She handed him the report.

"Another one?" He frowned. Lately, they had been getting numerous reports of restless military officers who called themselves the Five, as in the five sections of Amnestra. They thought the country should separate as it had been many years before. The report showed that a military officer had just been sighted meeting with known members of the Five. "And right here in Ishvala, too."

Mustang shook his head and put the report down on his desk. "I suppose we bring him in for questioning, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, of course. But you were wrong on one thing, Captain. This still doesn't bring down my mood."

"Don't call me Captain, sir." She said through clenched teeth. However, he had gotten up to stand next to her.

"Fine then, Riza." He said it as low and smooth as he could. Her anger turned to shock instantly. It was the first time in a very long time that he had called her by her first name. "You know, of all the things I'm grateful for regaining my vision, it's to see your beautiful face." He had planned this entire line in the mirror last night, and had practiced so well, he didn't look nearly as nervous as he felt.

"General, I-"

"Please, call me Roy." He stepped slightly closer to her. She flinched but did not back away. He saw that as encouraging. "Now, your promotion ceremony is in two days. It would be my honor-no, my pleasure, if you would allow me to escort you."

He stared at her for a moment. The shock was slowly falling out of her face as she regained her composure. Within seconds, she was back to military professionalism.

Taking a step back she looked at him sternly. "General Mustang, you are my superior officer. It would be completely inappropriate for you-for us-" She closed her eyes and took a breath, like she was about to deliver painful news, "for us to be seen together as something other than superior officer and subordinate. Especially at a military setting, for goodness sake!"

Roy tried to keep his composure, but it was getting extremely difficult. "Well, then we don't have to go to a military setting. We don't even have to be seen! Come to my apartment and I'll cook you some dinner. Granted, I tend to burn anything I—" she cut him off with her hand.

"It would still be inappropriate." She looked up at him, her eyes full of worry. Roy knew she would never want to hurt him, but this was a heavy blow to take. He turned away from her and walked slowly back to the window. "General, I'm sorry, but I-"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Roy turned back to her, and could tell she was once again surprised he was smiling. "I caught you Captain. You said it would simply be inappropriate, not that you didn't want to. Well, it won't be inappropriate forever, so you just wait. I'll get through to you and before you know it, you'll be enjoying my famous burned chicken!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter, with more action. I don't own anything**

A year later, Roy was sitting at his desk in a far fouler mood than he had been before. They were losing more soldiers to the Five by the day, to the point Roy was losing track of who was on their side and who was on his. On top of that, it had been raining for a whole week.

"Good Morning, General." Hawkeye came in with her usual morning briefing. "The Ishvalan agriculture representative wants to speak with you about another canal he wants to build, the Fuher has sent you an invitation to the Amnestras day festival next month, no, I will not go on a date with you, and our Five infiltrator has stated no new developments in their plans."

Roy looked up at her in annoyance, "Aren't you even going to let me ask before you completely reject me?"

"You've asked me every day since my promotion to Captain. I figured we could get it out of the way and move on with our jobs." He angrily picked up the briefing and read the Representative's report.

"Another canal? Isn't there enough damn water here?"

"It's a desert sir." She raised an eyebrow at him. "The rain has been welcome here as a sign of hope from God. The Ishvalans are thinking of holding a celebration."

"Well they better not expect me to join. I hate the rain." He grumbled as he continued to read the report. "This festival allows me to bring a guest. Would you-"

"Absolutely sir." He looked up at her in surprise. She had just rejected him, was she actually accepting the invitation? "As your subordinate, I can't simply let you travel to Central and back with all of the Five activity. It would be irresponsible. But I will not be there as your date."

He shrugged. He hadn't really expected her to accept, but it would have been nice. He looked out the window, willing the rain to disappear. All he saw was a pair of off-duty officers walking down the street.

Suddenly two more figures jumped out of an alley and attacked the officers. "Captain," He said, pointing down. The Captain, perhaps sensing the urgency in his voice, looked down where he was pointing. She reached the window just in time to see the boots of one of the officers being pulled out.

"Five." She said , pulling out her gun. "I'll go get them,"

"I'll come with you." He said, but she stuck out her hand to stop him.

"You can't sir. Rain?"

He scowled in frustration, but then he pulled a gun out of his desk. "I'm not as good as you, but I've been practicing." She looked hesitant, but he didn't care. He pushed past her down the hall, calling a couple other officers down with him.

"General, just because you've been practicing doesn't mean you can do better. Just send me down with a couple of officers, and we can get them back."

"I know you can, Captain." He walked so fast she had to practically run to keep up. "Please don't believe that this is because of any doubts of your abilities. I simply feel a duty to the officers under my command. If the Five have caused them any harm—" He shook his head.

"But sir," she whispered so the other officers didn't hear her. "You really can't be that much u-"

"I won't be useless again, Captain!"

It really was a simple task. Thankfully, the men the Five sent were not very clever, nor good shots. Hawkeye, predictably took the first person down instantly with a shot to the leg, and Mustang did manage to take the other down. It was only as they were recovering the poor kidnapped officers did the General realize he had been winged in the left arm.

He went with the recovered officers to the hospital. He was prepared to drive their himself, but Hawkeye insisted they call down an ambulance. He began to protest, but she insisted it was for the other officers, not him.

"They came to us a week ago, sir." One of the officers said as he interrogated them from the opposite ambulance bed. It was very squished on the ambulance with three patients, Hawkeye and the doctors. Hawkeye had to sit shoulder to shoulder with Mustang, but he didn't particularly mind. "The both of us, right Dale? Someone was commenting on how all the orders from Central were only getting in the way with what we're doing here in the East."

"And how did you respond?" Mustang asked.

"We said no right on the spot!" Dale said, but the other officer shook his head.

"We did say no sir. Honest, but they didn't seem to listen. Oh, they were subtle, but I've played enough poker to tell they were bluffing. So I pulled Dale and we got ourselves the hell out of there."

"We went out for a drink." Dale said, "and out of nowhere,"

"They attacked you." He finished. "You did well, both of you. I putting in a recommendation for a promotion for both of you." They nodded. Neither had been seriously injured, but the doctors insisted on making them rest in case there was some internal shock.

Mustang's left arm was being treated by one of the doctors. The wound wasn't deep and he had seen far worse. What was concerning his attention at the moment was his right arm, the one that was squished next to Hawkeye. In the tight area of the ambulance, no one had noticed that Hawkeye was squeezing Mustang's hand to the point where he was losing circulation.

He knew her too well. She had only squeezed his hand like this after she found out he lost his sight, although no one else had noticed. She was trying to silently convey a great deal of information to him. She did not think he was useless. She did care what happened to him. Care did not necessarily mean love, but it was a start.

"Captain," He whispered to her as the doctors lectured the officers, "Once we're all done here, let's go get a drink." She hesitated at first, but nodded. He had expected her to protest that he had just been shot, but maybe she understood that that was a part of why he needed a drink. It wasn't a date, but it was something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little fluffier than previous chapters, but I think that just makes me love it more. One more chapter to go! I don't own this.**

"Thank you, Fuhrer, that tea was wonderful. And these biscuits are amazing" Colonel Mustang did not like being called away from the East. The situation in Ishval was fragile enough without the Five causing trouble. But he knew that the Five was precisely why he was called back to Central, no matter what celebration the Fuhrer was holding.

"Please, don't thank me. My secretary here is known for her biscuits. I can give you her recipe if you like." The look he gave could not be mistaken. That recipe was no recipe, but some message which the Fuhrer couldn't say out loud.

"I would love it. But I really must be going right now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hawkeye walked with him side by side. They both knew where they were going, so they didn't speak much. It felt like only seconds before they were in front of the cemetery.

"You should talk to Mrs. Hughes while we're in central." She said as they walked through the graveyard.

"I was planning on it." As they reached the grave for Maes Hughes, they slowed to a halt. Riza handed him the flowers they had brought, even though they saw a fresh bouquet sitting there.

"I'll-umm," Riza swallowed, "I'll wait by the car."

"No," he said, "You knew him too. I can't hog his gravestone all to myself." Flowers in hand, he knelt down and put the flowers next to the others. "Maes, I could you use your advice right about now. About women, if you can believe it." He could almost feel Riza's shock rolling off her. "You see, for once, there's a specific one that I really like, but she's been constantly rejecting me. You somehow got one to fall in love with you. I would love to know how you did it."

Slowly, he got up. Riza was staring at him like he had just stated a desire to join the circus. He smiled briefly, but began walking towards the car.

"I never said I didn't." Hawkeye said, catching up to him.

"You didn't what?" He asked.

"Didn't love you." He came to a halt. It was his turn to stare in shock. "I have, for a long time. But it is still inappropriate. No matter our feelings, we simply must move—" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Roy had grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there holding her, but it was long enough. Intentionally or not, he could tell she was kissing him back. Slowly, she came back to her senses and pulled away.

"My answer is still no."

It was amazing how five little words could bring him from the top of the world down to the deepest and darkest depths of his own mind. "Why?"

She didn't answer immediately. He wasn't sure if she could. "Several reasons. First of all, we each have careers. This," she pulled his hand off of her, "would ruin it. What would we do then?" He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Don't tell me you don't care! Your deepest ambition is to become Fuhrer. If you fall to your emotions, you will lose everything you've worked for.

"Secondly, I—I have always been there for you, would you agree?" He nodded, "If you let me into your heart, I might hurt you. I would never want to, but I don't want—I can't hurt you. It would destroy me."

"There." Roy stopped her before she could continue. "There's where your argument falls short. You see, Captain Riza Hawkeye, you are already in my heart, and you are hurting me with every word coming out of your mouth. Worse than during the Ishvalan war. Worse than Lust nearly killing me. Worse than being forced to open the transmutation circle. Don't you see, Riza? Yes, my career matters to me, I won't deny that, but you matter to me too! Why is it impossible to have both?"

She clenched her teeth together. "Because—B-Because," She closed her eyes. He could swear he saw a tear forming, but it was gone by the time she opened them again. "Because that's the way the world works."

She turned around to start walking towards the car, but he put a hand on her shoulder. "Someday," he said, "I'm going to make the rules. Everything you've said today has only encouraged me. Now I know what I have to do. All this time, I've been trying to get you to love me. I see that was a waste. All I have to do is make you see that it's not impossible."

She didn't say anything. Tears were forming in her eyes once again, but she turned around and started walking towards the car before they could fall. He followed her silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! The last scene of this is what inspired this whole story, pretty much everything else was set up. (although I still love the rest of this story). I don't own FMA.**

Fuhrer Roy Mustang looked over the crowd. All of Central had turned out to see his ceremony.

His team stood on either side of him. He had made sure that they were all transferred to the Fuhrer's office with him. Riza stood in front.

All his friends had come from around Amnestra to see him made Fuhrer. The Elric brothers had been called in from their travels. Even General Olivier Armstrong was convinced to come down from Briggs.

He had labored hard over his speech. About how the country had come out of challenges as one, and how it could only survive as one. Each sentence was dripping with anti-Five language. He was grateful that with every word, the crowd seemed to explode into cheers.

Everything was going perfectly and as planned. That is, until a member of the Five reached the head of the crowd and pulled a gun on him.

The military officers jumped into action. The Five it seemed, did not have a very good strategy, with no escape route and no back up. The man responsible was arrested quickly, but it wasn't until he fell down that Roy realized he had been shot in the stomach.

"Roy!" He heard a frightened scream from above him. Was that Riza? Yes, there she was, crouching over them. Thankfully two of the friends he invited had been Doctors Knox and Marcoh. They started trama care immediately, as someone called for an ambulance. "Roy, it's going to be okay. I promise! It's going to be okay!"

He looked up into her eyes. He was surprised to see her tearing up. He gave her half a smile and whispered, "I…love…you." And then the world went black.

Riza woke up to a soft tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Mustang looking at her rather impatiently. "Fuhrer," she said, and she nearly fell out of her chair. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Then, she really woke up. "Fuhrer! You're awake! You're—you're okay!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." He said as he touched his bandage and winced at the pain.

"Stop it." She said, but her voice was kind, "You'll make it worse."

He shrugged. "I'm Fuhrer now. You can't tell me what to do."

She raised an eyebrow at him and they both laughed. He sighed as his smile faded. "How long have I been out?"

She shrugged this time. "About two days."

He half-frowned. "Two days. I've been looking forward to being Fuhrer for my whole life, and I was out cold for the first two days."

"We could have the ceremony again." She suggested, "drag everyone back from their positions, make a few speeches, throw a big party…"

"Hmm, a party sounds nice." She laughed again.

"Havoc's already planning one. As soon as your released from the hospital. But, don't tell him I told you. He wants it to be a surprise."

He nodded and smiled at her. "A party. That will be great."

Silence filled the room once again. Riza looked down at her hands, but she didn't really see them. She knew Roy was staring intensely at her. "Fuhrer, I—"

"What happened to calling me Roy?" He interrupted her.

"What?"

"Right before I fainted, you called me Roy. I liked it."

She bit her lip. "Okay, Roy, I—I just wanted to say—yes."

He frowned at her, confused. "Yes what?"

She closed her eyes. She could never say this if she was looking at him. "When I saw you there—I've seen you close to death before, but—I just kept thinking I couldn't—" She shook her head, "Let me start over. Yes, I will go on a date with you. To—to the party or anywhere else." She opened her eyes slowly.

Roy was smiling at her. It wasn't his usual broad grin, but something kind and caring.

"It's just—I realized that if—if something had happened—if something went wrong—I would feel so guilty that I never—we never—" She put her head in her hands. She never cried in front of people, but she couldn't help it.

"Shh," Roy pulled her arms away from her face. "Hey, don't cry, please."

She bit her lip to stop herself. "So, it's a date?" She smiled weakly.

He smiled at her. Then, without a moments notice, he released her hands and lay back on his bed. "Nope. Sorry."

She stared at him incredulously. "N-no? But you've been asking me for—for two years now!"

"I know," he said staring up at the ceiling. "But now the offer's been expired. You'll have to do better."

Her look of shock began fading. He was up to something. "Oh?" she asked, playing along. She was more than a little angry that he was playing games while she was an emotional wreck. "And what, pray tell, is better?"

His smile widened and he turned to lock eyes with her. "Marry me, Riza."

She couldn't help but smile. Then she really did start crying, but he pulled her by her chin into a deep kiss.

Roy smiled as he held her close. "It's good to be the Fuhrer."


End file.
